From a good day, To a Left 4 Dead Day
by wolfdude56734
Summary: just a normal day then when your computer starts to go crazy on you when your playing a game you get traped inside a video game
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy it, ill add in all the characters me include next chapter read and review please**

So it kind of starts out like this I was just sitting on my computer playing one of my favorite games Left 4 Dead 2 then my computer screen starts to shake and the picture starts to get fuzzy. Here I am thinking that my computer is about to crash but instead a bright white light fill my computer screen I think to myself "what in the world is going on with my computer" I'm sitting there still thinking what I could do to unfreeze my computer and get the white light off of it.

But when I look back up at the computer screen a zombies hand shoots out of my screen and grabs me by my shirt collar and starts to pull me towards the computer screen I say after being grabbed "holy crap!" when the hand pulls me as close as it can to the screen it pulls me through.

**Meanwhile traveling through the computer inter space leading into the game **

I open my eyes feeling quick air rushing past my face and I see I'm heading straight towards the ground and ten zombies below me I shout "this is not going to end well for me I'm going to splat like a pancake" but before I hit the ground I land on a zombie killing it because of the force of the fall then when I rise up I rub my head and start to look around and see the rest of the nine zombies walking towards me I get into a fighting position to punch any zombies that get close but I suddenly get jumped by a zombie in a hoodie growling as it has me pinned down clawing me…..

**Well looks like I'm in a little trouble how am I going to get out of this**

**stayed tuned for chapter 2 read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 meet the characters

**I am back with chapter 2 this one should **

**Be a little bit longer then the last**

**Enjoy**

As the zombie in the hoodie continues to claw me, I try and fight back until I see an axe go through its skull. I blink a couple times then I rise up and take the sleeve of my hoodie and wipe the blood from my face turning my sleeve from black to red because of the blood. I look up from my hoodie sleeve and I see a guy with a green beret and a cigarette smoking. He holds out hand to help me up and he says "come on we don't have all day, get up" so I take his hand and he pulls me up after, he pulls me up he says "names bill and this one behind me, he points to a girl in a red jacket then he continues, is Zoey , the one with the tie Is Louis and the one with the leather is Francis he finishes then I say "names Jake nice to meet ya, then I add to that, I can tell this is a zombie apocalypse but can someone else tell me what's going on" then zoey speaks up by saying "to put it short we have been…. She gets cut off by Francis by him saying "left for dead" so after he says that it hits me I realize I have been sucked into the game.

So after I think a minute after realizing I'm in the game I turn and see bill and the others have walked a couple feet ahead of me and he shouts back to me "come on move your ass!" I yell back to him "give me a minute I got to find a weapon" then he shouts "think fast" and he tosses me a nine millimeter and clock 17 I catch them quickly then check the clips the hold onto them as I run and catch up to the others and when I catch up to them I ask "where are we going to anyways" Louis says "to Mercy Hospital but first we got to get to the safe house at the subway" I nod then I see two zombies not far ahead and shoot them right between the eyes I hear zoey say "nice shot" I nod then we keep walking and when we turn a corner we spot the subway station entrance leading underground we start to run towards it but we are stopped a couple feet away by a witch, realizing I have gotten to close the witch starts yelling and screaming getting more crazy so I put both my pistols to the back of its head and I shoot all the bullets in the clip into its head from each gun the witch falls dead after that then I look back at everyone and I say "that was easy" then we get to the safe house and start to restock on ammo and med kits and I find myself a spas 12 so I wait till everyone else stocks up before I leave out.

**Alright that does it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed this **

**Chapter read and review please it will help keep this story up.**


End file.
